Nyland Security Forces
The Nyland Security Forces are the defence forces of the Nyland Commonwealth. Primarily consisting of state militias, the Commonwealth does maintain a relatively small Federal Force during peacetime. 'History' 'Components' 'Federal Force' 'State Militias' 'Mercenary Groups' 'Equipment' 'Uniforms' 'Federal Force' Most soldiers of the Federal Force, whether army, marine, navy, or air corps, wear M62, M95, and M05 camouflage fatigues and vests that were utilised by the Finnish Defence Forces prior to the Great War. Jägers are often equipped with more protective gear, such as gas masks combat armour, or, occasionally, riot gear. Power armour is incredibly rare in the Baltic region and thus the Federal Force does not use it. 'State Militias' Collectively, the state militias do not have a standard uniform. Uniforms often vary on where they are located. The most common uniforms, however, are those of the Finnish Defence Forces, as a majority of the member states are located in Finland. Swedish M90 camouflage fatigues are also not uncommon among militiamen, even outside Sweden. Estonian ESTDCU is the most rare, only being found in the few Estonian states within the Commonwealth. Russian equipment is also occasionally used by some state militias, most notably in Koivosto. 'Small Arms' Heavy and Crew-Served Weapons *'Browning M2': .5O caliber heavy machine gun, very common on vehicles and ships. *'DShK': Ex-Soviet 12.7mm machine gun, common vehicles and ships, particularly in Finland and Estonia. *'NSV': Ex-Soviet 12.7mm machine gun, common on vehicles and ships, particularly in Finland and Estonia. *'KPV': Ex-Soviet 14.5mm heavy machine guns, common on vehicles and ships, in Finland and Estonia, often in ZPU quad AA mounts. *'GshG-5.45-6:' Soviet-made 5.45mm minigun, relatively rare, mostly mounted on vehicles *'Heckler & Koch L30': German-made Gatling laser weapon, rare, used on ships and vehicles in Sweden *'GSh-EP-6': Ex-Soviet Gatling laser, rare, mostly used on ships and vehicles in Finland and Estonia *'ZU-23': Ex-Soviet 23mm AA gun, common on vehicles and ships in Finland and Estonia *'40mm Bofors': Swedish 40mm AA autocannon, common on larger ships, sometimes seen on trucks in Sweden and Finland. *'RPG-7': Ex-Soviet 85mm rocket launcher, mostly V2 and V3 variants, from ex-Estonian and Finnish stocks. *'Carl Gustav Recoilless rifle:' Swedish 85mm recoilless rifle, most common in areas formerly controlled by Sweden and Estonia *'M72 LAW': Disposible Rocket launcher, from ex-Finnish and Swedish stocks. *'KRH-series mortars:' Finnish-made 60, 85, and 120mm infantry mortars *'Tampella K83:': 155mm howitzer, Finnish-made, used by artillery units in former-Finnish areas, sometimes used for coastal defense and on larger warships *'FH-77:': Swedish 155mm howitzer, used by artillery units in former-Finnish areas, sometimes used for coastal defense and on larger warships. *'130mm 53 TK': Finnish 130mm fixed coastal gun, mounted in pre-war emplacements, no longer in service, removed from turrets and replaced with more common 100mm or 155mm weapons. *'100 56 TK': Finnish 100mm coastal gun, shares round with relatively common 100mm tank gun found on the T-55, mounted in fixed turrets, occasionally attached to warships. *'122mm D-30': Soviet 122mm Howitzer, common in Estonia, sometimes also seen in Finland *'152mm D-1': Soviet 152mm Howitzer, common in Estonia *'2A44 203mm howitzer': Ex-Soviet 203mm howitzer. Rare. *'1K42 Laser Projector': Soviet tank-mounted energy weapon, extremely rare. *'BM-21 Grad': Multiple Launch Rocket System, Soviet-design. Relatively common, mostly using post-war manufactured ammunition and sometimes launchers. Sometimes mounted on trucks and larger warships. Light Vehicles *Trucks: Various makes and models- Mercedes-Benz Unimog, Sisu, Scania, ZiS, GaZ. Total about 200 in inventory *Light utility vehicles: Land Rover, various pickup trucks etc, hundreds in inventory. *Snowmobiles: various models of pre-war snowmobile, hundreds remain in inventory *Aerosani/"Airsleds": Plywood-hulled fan-powered snowmobile, originally designed in USSR. Postwar-built microfusion-powered models common among both military and civilians. Perhaps and many as 1000 in inventory, some armed with machine guns. Armored Vehicles *'Pansarbandvagn 301 and 302': mid 20th-century light APC armed with 20mm cannon, 35 in operation, ex-Swedish stock. *'Stridsfordon-40': AKA Combat Vehicle CV-40, 2040s-era Swedish nuclear-powered tracked infantry fighting vehicle, ~30 with 40mm Bofors, 10 in light tank configuration with 120mm gun. Formerly used by Sweden and Finland *'Bandvagn 202 and 206': All terrain articulated tracked vehicle designed for use in snow and bogs, very common prior to war, about 90 remain operation. *'Infantrykanonvagn 91': mid-20th century Swedish light tank/tank destroyer with 90mm gun. 12 in inventory. *'Centurion': British mid-20th century tank, formerly operated by Sweden, armed with 105mm gun. 11 in inventory. *'Stridsvagn 123': 2040s-era Swedish turretless tank/tank destroyer descended from 20th-century Strv-103 "S-tank", armed with 120mm main gun. 24 in inventory. *'Panzer 42 Löwe:' German-made 2040s-era main battle tanks, formerly operated by Finland and Sweden, 30 in inventory. *'Sisu X290': 2040-era 8x8 Finnish wheeled APC, variable armament, often 12.7mm machine gun. 40 in inventory *'BMP-1/BMP-2' Soviet 20th-century APCs, BMP-1 armed with 73mm gun, BMP-2 with 23mm. ~50 of both types in inventory. *'T-54/T-55': mid-20th century Soviet tank, common in Estonia and Finland, about 40 in inventory. *T-87: 1980s-vintage Soviet tank, most equipped with mid-late 21st century upgrades, 28 in inventory. Category:Post-War militaries